


Saving From Bullies

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Draco was walking on campus to find Hermione, but only to find a raven haired boy being bullied by someone bigger than him, Draco just puffed out his chest and walks to them and told them to stop it. Which he swears he would punch them, even if he was scared deep down, after they went away, he helped him up, and Draco swears, he could faint, the boy had the most beautiful smile ever. Let’s see how things go for them





	Saving From Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so i saw this photo on instagram and i decided to write it, and also the lyric is from Tom Felton - We Belong

Draco walks around campus, trying to find his favourite human being, as he walks over from the English building to the Mechanical Engineering building, looking good in his green button down shirt and slacks, his hair pushed back, some of his platinum blonde strains falling forward, he plastered a smile on his face, he was clearly exhausted with the week, he just wanted to see Hermione and grab their usual coffee and just laze the weekend away. As he turns the block, to enter from the back door, he saw 3 boys pushed one raven haired boy down, taunting him,

“Stay back Dudley, Don’t fucking come near me” the boy growls as he tries to push away, moving backwards and hitting his back to the wall.

As much as Draco wants to just walk away, that voice, that familiar voice, he walks up closer, and he took a peek of the boy, God was he cute, Draco mustered up all his courage, puffed out his chest, and he walked forward,

“Didn’t you hear what he said, Step the fuck away from him.” Draco growls as he stood directly infront of him.

“ Oh look, your boyfriend is here to save you.” The bigger one said, which Draco assumes must be the leader,

“ I said get the fuck away, or i will fucking punch you, i swear!” Draco raised his voice, clenching his fist by his side, ready to throw hands at this boy, Draco took a step forward, he was a head taller, and he was staring the boy down,

“ You’re lucky that your boyfriend is here to save you, Harry. Next time I’ll beat you up.” The bigger one said,

“ There will never be a next time!” Draco growls as the 3 tormentor left. He turns and looks at the boy on the ground, he held his hands out,

“ Thanks.” The boy said as he grabs Draco’s hands and pull himself up, as he brushes his jeans,

“Blimey Harry! Are you okay?” A red haired came next to him,

“ Yeah yeah I’m fine.” Harry replied him as he brushes his messy hair back.

“ Dray! God are you okay?” Hermione asked as she hugs him,

“ Yeah I’m good Mione, I was just walking when a fat git pushed him down.” Draco replies as he points to Harry,

“ Is Dudley again wasn’t it?” Hermione asked as he looks at Harry, Harry just nods,

“ Bloody hell! We’re already in College, what the hell does he wants anyways!” The red haired boy said as he cross his arms.

“ I’m alright now Ron, Hermione’s friend helped me.” Harry replies him, “I’m Harry by the way, thank you once again for helping me” Harry said as he turns to Draco, offering a hand shake,

“I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, no worries i hate bullies “ Draco replies as he shook Harry’s hand and smiles at him, God Draco wanted to faint when he saw Harry smiles back at him.

“I’m Ron Weasley, his bestfriend from highschool “ Ron said as he too offered a hanshake,

“Draco, Mione’s gay bestfriend.” Draco said as he shook Ron’s hands. Hermione just smiles at him, giving a knowing look, Draco always introduces himself that way, either to indicate he was clearly interested in someone or just to tell who ever Hermione was dating that they’re just friend.

“ Come on Dray, Let’s go, our coffee date is waiting for us.” Hermione said as she links her arms with Draco’s,

“ you boys want to join us?” Draco asked them,

“ Sure thing, we don’t have plans anyways.” Ron replies as he shrugs his shoulders, and pulls Harry along.

 

Sitting at their usual spot, watching as people walked in and out the coffee house, Hermione nudges Draco’s arms who was placed on the table, 

“ Gay friend huh? So you got the hots for Harry?” Hermione asked him, cocking her eyebrows at him,

“ Mione, stop it, i just feels that his familiar as hell, and he’s cute.” Draco replies her, trying to hide his blush, as he runs his fingers through his hair, he looks over to the counter, watching as Harry and Ron ordered for them their drinks, Harry just turns and smiles at him, he smiles back, Hermione noticed the exchange and nods at Draco, 

“ God Mione, i could just die looking at his smile.” Draco whispered at her, she just giggles next to him, they watched as the boys carried their drinks to their table, 

“ I’m not sure what you might like, but the barista recommended this, hope you like it. Also she swears on her life that this is a good choice.” Harry said as he hands Draco his drink, Draco smiles and accepts it, he took a sip and moans into his drink,

“ Perfect.” He said, Harry lets out a breath that he been holding since just now, Draco looks back to the barista and lifts his drink and salutes to him, and smiles at him, Harry just took a seat next to him and sips his coffee,

“ So Draco, are you from the same class as Mione?” Ron asked as he took a seat next to her, putting his arms around her shoulder,

“ Well Ronald, me and Mione go way back, she was my highschool sweetheart, till I realise i was gay, and we’ve been bestfriends ever since.” Draco replied as he took a sip of his drink,

“ Well me and Harry have been friends since highschool.” Ron replies as he took a sip of his drink, Hermione just lays her head on Ron’s shoulder, Harry was just looking out of the window,

“ You both must be really close then, also Mione, are you trying to make me jealous right now, I know I’ve been single for way too long, you don’t have to be that obvious trying to show your love for your man, I ain’t stealing him, my taste in boys have always been the same, dark haired nerds alright.” Draco said as he kicks Hermione under the table, only for her to giggle at him, Harry hearing that, blushes and smiles at them.

“ Well lucky you mate, my Harry here is single, so you can take his boring ass out.” Ron jokes as he elbows Harry, who was sipping his coffee, almost chocking on it, Harry coughs out the water in his lungs, wiping the coffee dripping down his chin, with the back of his hands, Draco laughs and grabs some napkins and hands him to Harry, who thanked him for that.

Their afternoon was filled with laughter and story shared about each other, Draco learned that Ron has way too many siblings and he had twin brothers who was in the same school as them, no wonder he has seen the same red haired boys around too, also another brother was in his English lectures, he also learned that Harry had been staying with his gay godparents over summer before school starts, and that fat git who bullied him was his own bloody cousin. They knew now that Draco’s parents chased him out when they found out he was gay, and now he stays with his aunty, but since College started, he moved to the dorm life, his mother felt bad about chasing him out, well it was his father who threw him out, his mother gave him her savings for his studies and his future. As they walked back to campus, the boys going back to their dorms while Draco had to grab something from Hermione’s room,

“ Hey Draco, could i actually get your number? Like so we could hang out together, or something.” Harry asked him as they walked behind the couple,

“ Sure thing, give me your phone.” Draco replies, as Harry hands him his phone, Harry’s wallpaper was him and his godparents smiling so widely on his graduation day in highschool, Draco smiles at it then keys in his number and saving his name with a heart emoji. Passes it back to Harry and smiles at him, Harry just pockets his phone and continues his walk. As they finally said their goodbyes, Hermione just wraps her arms around Draco and Draco just swings his arms over her shoulder,

“ You deserves to be happy Dray, and i hope Harry will be the one to provide it for you.” Hermione said as she smiles at him, Draco just squeezes her shoulders and smiles at her.

 

6 months later, Harry was playing with Draco’s hair, who was laying on his laps, reading his book, Harry hums to the song that was playing on the radio, they were sort of dating now, it took Harry 2 months to ask Draco out on a date, and it was Autumn when they walked at the park near their dorm, sipping coffee and talking about school, when Harry just blurts out that he likes Draco, like alot, Draco just surged forward and kissed him then and there, 

“ Well it took you both forever!” Ron had said when the came out to the other couple, only for Hermione to smacks his chest and laughs with him, she congratulated them for being together, and even warned Harry,

“ You fuck things up with him, i swear I’ll murder you.” She said with a smile, which scared the shit out of Harry. As Draco sat up and grabs his guitar next to Harry, he starts to hum a tune,

“And it's you

You had me inspired,I'm writing songs for you until my fingers retire

And who would have guessed, I'd fall asleep with you head up on my chest

'Cause we belong in the song that I'm singing

'Cause I'm not interested in being with other women

'Cause I found what I need to get through

And it's all in the shape of you

'Cause I found what I need to get through

And it's you

And it's you”

Draco sings as he looks at Harry, and smiling at him fondly, Harry leans in and kisses him softly on his lips. This felt so good, who knew saving a boy from bullies could land him being together with Harry, and they were happy together.


End file.
